


“I’m sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Blow Jobs, Chubby Reader, F/M, Face-Fucking, Food Play, Messy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Kudos: 78





	“I’m sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough.”

You were watching Sanji’s back as he was chopping vegetables for today’s dinner. It wasn’t the first time you spent time together like this: him cooking and you watching him. It became such a norm he almost wasn’t paying attention to you, prolly forgetting about your existence. Busy with work and thoughts, Sanji was humming various melodies, sometimes talking to himself, sometimes swaying hips to music only he could hear, sometimes knocking the rhythm on pots and counters. You had your gaze glued to him, too mesmerised to even blink. It was truly a splendid view: tight pants firmly highlighting his strong thighs and well-formed booty, shirt with nonchalantly rolled up sleeves (oh, those arms, those strong and warm arms), his hair a bit rumpled as he was time after time pushing it aside (he definitely needed a cut already), even the toothpick he was gnawing on to stop himself from smoking in the kitchen. Or maybe: especially the toothpick. You were following it with your hungry eyes, fascinated by the way Sanji was swirling it between his lips. You wished you were this toothpick, you wished his lips moved along your curves, your breasts, your thighs, your-

You shook your head and focused on the snack Sanji treated you with: your favorite ice cream, covered with a thick layer of delicious chocolate. You dug into crunchy coating, licked the melted insides, almost yelping in surprise as it flowed down your chin. Yeah, you were staring way too long. Your snack had almost lost against the temperature.

Sucking the ice cream you came back to your studies, letting your gaze wander along his hands this time. The precision, the tenderness of his touch, the way he kneaded lemons before cutting them and squeezing juice into the salad… You could almost feel them on your body, his gentle fingers skimming your hips as he was spreading your legs and pressing you against the counter, the hardness of his cock rubbing against your heat-

_What was wrong with you today?_

A sudden sting of insecurity bonked you back to reality. Sanji seemed to have no problems with your body, even getting a bit obsessed with your chubbiness once you two were getting intimate, but so far you hadn’t let him move things too forward. You needed time, to be absolutely sure he meant what he had been repeating. If he was in love with your shape as he claimed, he could wait a little bit more.

Besides, “I’m sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough.”

Sanji inhaled loudly, a plate he had been holding slipped out of his hand. A crash of porcelain against the floor almost made you jump. 

_Wait. Did you say it aloud?_

You froze in place, with the ice cream stuck in your agape mouth and watched in fear as Sanji turned your way, his eyes opened so wide you were afraid they might pop out any second. He wanted to say something but his eyes flipped down, towards your chin. And he gulped, his Adam’s apple moving up and down almost comically.

“(Name).” His voice was raspy and a bit shaky. He wiped hands on the apron and threw it away. “Um… (Name)-chan… Your ice cream…”

Droplets of melted treat were dropping down your lips and chin, one or two already staining your neckline. Sanji’s gaze followed them and he almost stopped breathing. He loved your breasts, always fondling them through your clothes as soon as he had the opportunity to. You knew he wanted to touch them, to lick the sweetness away from them. The heat of his eyes erased the last shadows of anxiety. Instead, a horny demon took its place.

You made a lewd sound, still holding ice cream in your mouth. Obscene noises echoed through the kitchen and Sanji’s eyes flicked up again, to focus on your lips, to witness you slowly pushing the treat inside, to watch your tongue lolling, to follow melted ice cream flowing and flowing and dripping from your open, hot and hungry mouth.

You froze anew when he reached for the stick. Sanji was barely conscious, the fascination and instincts overpowered refinement and common sense. With his lips almost agape, he was moving the ice cream in and out your mouth, smearing it against your chin, your neck, your cleavage. Once or twice he pushed it really deep, the cold tip teasing your throat. You choked and purred in pleasure likewise, your heated gaze challenging him. He was hard and you knew it. You didn’t need to see it. The way his hand was trembling, the way his eyebrows furrowed. The way he was licking his lips.

“(Name), I-” He screamed whispering. His desire was almost palpable. Only gentlemanliness was holding him in place, stopping him from tearing your clothes out of the way.

“My cook,” you cooed and crossed the barrier of a bar between you two. “I’m hungry.”

At first he tried to control himself. When you dropped on your knees and freed his cock, throbbing and dripping with precum, he closed eyes and clenched hands on the hem of shirt. You rubbed your face against his erection, smearing the remains of ice cream along it, enjoying the texture, the warmth, the pulsation. When you started licking him clean, kissing along the swollen vein on the side, sucking on the sensitive head, he almost mewled, trembling of his legs almost kicking him out of balance.

“You’re so big and tasty,” you murmured against his dick before taking him into mouth for proper sucking. 

He gave up.

Both of his hands ended on your head, fingers tangled in your hair. At first those were only shy pushes, suggestions thrown at you without a word spoken. But soon his hips started to move as well. Feeling your eyes tearing, you did your best to relax your throat. And you took him. Grasping tightly on your head, he was simply fucking your mouth, with little care for the world around him. When you choked for the first time, he stopped, wiped tears away with thumbs and almost withdrew, but you grabbed him by hips and held him in place.

You wanted it.

And he gave it to you. Fast, almost rough, and deep, so deep. Saliva was dripping down your chin together with the last remains of the snack. You moaned shamelessly, feeling his dick hitting time after time the back of your throat, his balls slapping against your face as he was pulling you even closer. You were full of him, of his taste, of his scent, of his passion, of his helpless and erotic sounds, the moans he was shamelessly letting out when fucking your face.

The taste of his seed mixed with the last tangs of chocolate you could still feel on your tongue.

“(Name)! I’m so sorry!” He dropped on his knees as soon as he realised what happened, ready to wipe your face clean with his shirt. “I have no idea what came into me! I swear! Are you okay?”

Not breaking the eye contact, you swallowed his load and purred. It was thick, soothing the soreness he left in your throat.

“Thank you for the meal.” You winked. Sanji hesitated, but still, it didn’t take long for him to claim your lips anew, this time with a passionate kiss. 

“Can I do anything to repay you for your kindness, my queen?” He whispered, already pressing against you, laying you down on the floor, too fascinated and too horny to think twice yet again. Kitchen or not, his need was burning anew. 

For a moment a fear that you forgot to close the door closed your mind - but soon, Sanji made you forget about all the worries. His lips found your core. And he was ready to prove you a true cook not only knows how to feed, but most of all: how to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
